Vs. Galvantula
Vs. Galvantula is the tenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 8/3/2019. Story Burgundy: Bonjour! I, a Pokémon Connaisseuse, am offering free consultations to any trainer! Burgundy stands in a town square, with people walk by without paying her notice. She looks frustrated, as she spots a trainer with a Patrat. She leaps and intercepts his path. Burgundy: Bonjour, my fellow trainer! How would you like a free consultation from a brillante Connaisseuse? Trainer: Uh, I think I’ll pass. Patrat: Patrat. The trainer and Patrat keep going, Burgundy sighing in depression. She then stands tall, pouting. Burgundy: These trainers obviously don’t know true ability when they see it! They must all be too scared to hear what I have to say! Voice: Excuse me, did I hear you right? Burgundy turns, as N approaches her with what appears to be a forced smile. N: Are you a Connoisseur? Burgundy: Connaisseuse is the term for women, but yes. You are in luck, as I consider myself as a top tier connaisseuse! Show me your Pokémon! N: Actually, it isn’t that simple. It is a wild Pokémon that I had befriended and was hoping to get a professional opinion before catching it. Burgundy: In that case, lead the way! Allons-y! End Scene Ian, Rui, Iris and Cilan have stopped for lunch in a forest. All of their Pokémon are out eating. Victini, Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig, Drilbur, Audino, Purrloin, Lillipup, Deerling, Zorua, Axew, Druddigon, Scraggy, Heatmor, Pansage, Dwebble, Stunfisk and Vanillite all enjoy their food. Iris: Ah! There’s nothing like your lunch, Cilan! Cilan: Thank you! I aim to please! Heatmor gulfs its food down, smacking its lips. It then glances over to Axew’s bowl, as it knocks Axew aside and starts eating its food. Axew shouts angrily at Heatmor, Heatmor not caring. Scraggy Intimidates Heatmor and leaps at it with Headbutt, Heatmor biting into it with Bug Bite. Dwebble gets in the middle, trying to calm everything down. Iris: Heatmor! That’s not yours! Heatmor: (Scarfing the food down) Heat. Rui: Ha! Glad I didn’t catch it. That thing does not ''listen! Iris: (Groans) Why do I get all the problem Pokémon? Cilan: Honestly, I think you two match quite well. You’re both passionate on your desires, and usually jump headfirst into whatever situation you find yourself in. Zorua raises its head, sniffing the air. She wanders away then disappears. Heatmor notices this, as it heads towards her abandoned food bowl. Audino intercepts it this time, the two glaring each other down. Iris: Finally, something it won’t push against. Rui: (Exasperated) And now Zorua is gone. Again. Lillipup, help me find her, will you? Lillipup: (Barks happily) Cilan: I’ll help you out. Rui and Cilan return Purrloin, Deerling, Dwebble, Stunfisk and Vanillite. Them, Lillipup and Pansage head into the forest after Zorua. Ian stands up. Ian: As long as they’re gone, how about a battle? Audino versus Heatmor. Iris: (Sighs) Why not? It’ll get some energy out of it, that’s for sure. N leads Burgundy deeper into the forest, approaching a large tree. Burgundy: Your Pokémon lives here? N: Yes. It is the big boss of this area, so I wanted to ensure everything is secure for catching it. Burgundy: You’re pretty weird, you know? Most trainers would catch their Pokémon before getting an evaluation. N: I guess I want to be certain. The two arrive at the tree, as N knocks on it. A Galvantula descends down on a silk thread, landing beside N. N pets it, as Burgundy is slightly freaked out. Burgundy: That’s the Pokémon?! N: Is that a problem? Burgundy: (Little scared) Not at all! Now alors, it is evaluating time s'il vous plaît! Burgundy goes up to Galvantula, sniffing it. It looks offended, as she then sniffs N who appears uncomfortable. Burgundy: You two are a terrible match! You are obviously soft and friendly, desiring to be friends with Pokémon. That is an ill fit with Galvantula, which being the strongest one out here, is focused on power instead! It is actually a good thing that you didn’t catch it, because you two don’t fit at all! N: But what if I wanted to catch Galvantula? Burgundy: Then you are in for disappointment! My professional opinion is for you to (whistles as does a chopping motion) get rid of this friendship. N: (Grimly) So, I was right. Burgundy: Huh? Galvantula: ''This girl doesn’t get either of us. She just believed what you told her about me. N: Everything you evaluated was based off what I told you. This Galvantula is in reality a gentle Pokémon, that helps to protect the Pokémon of this forest. This connoisseur thing truly is a farce! Burgundy: I don’t like that you brought me here under false pretenses! I could’ve been! N: (Hostile) What?! Giving false claims to other trainers? Making inappropriate matches that would cause Pokémon harm?! I refuse to allow you harm another Pokémon! Galvantula, I need your help! Galvantula: To handle her? Gladly. Galvantula steps forward, as Burgundy steps back nervously. Burgundy: I don’t think I like your tone! Emolga, Aerial Ace! Burgundy opens a Pokéball, choosing Emolga. Emolga speeds in and rams Galvantula with Aerial Ace, bouncing off. Emolga: Hey! That should’ve done more! Galvantula spews an Electro Web, trapping both Emolga and Burgundy to the ground. The two are electrocuted, Burgundy screaming from it. N: I’ll teach you not to cause Pokémon unnecessary harm. Zorua: N! It’s you! I found you! N stops as his anger vanishes, turning to see Zorua running up wagging her tail. N: Zorua?! What are you doing here? I took you home! Zorua: I didn’t want to go home! I wanted to be with you! I had chased after you when I was caught by an annoying trainer. N: You are owned?! By a trainer?! Zorua: Yeah, and she’s such a jerk! Asks me to do the most ridiculous things! The only reason I stuck around with her is because I knew that traveling would be my best opportunity to finding you! Plus, one of the others makes pretty good food. '' N: Others? Rui: Zorua! There you are! Rui, Cilan, Lillipup and Pansage come out of the bushes, Rui relieved. She then stops and moans upon seeing N. Rui: Not you again! N: (Angry) You are the one that caught Zorua? I had freed her so she wouldn’t have to worry about humans like you! Rui: Dude, she went looking for you. If you didn’t want a human like me to be “toxic” to it, then you shouldn’t have abandoned it. N: I DIDN’T ABANDON HER! I rescued her, took her home! Rui: Then abandoned her. N scowls, as the Electroweb shocks Burgundy again, her screaming. Cilan: Burgundy! What have you done? N: Ah, the connoisseur. Here’s my evaluation of your particular profession. You cause strife and pain to Pokémon without considering their feelings in the manner! People like her cause more harm than good! Cilan: That is no reason to attack her! Burgundy is a competent connaisseuse who is still learning her craft! People, like Pokémon, grow and evolve from what they were before, to become something new from their experiences! N: Shut up! I will not let you corrupt anything else! Galvantula! Cilan: Pansage, Rock Tomb! Pansage forms a boulder, firing it. Galvantula fires a yellow sphere of electricity for Electro Ball, canceling it out. Galvantula then appears and swings its legs in an “x” pattern, striking and defeating Pansage with X-Scissor. Zorua: (Dismayed) ''N! Stop! These people are not that bad! N: Have they already corrupted you too? You had believed in my view before! Lillipup: Maybe you’re the one with the toxic attitude! N: Galvantula, take them out! Rui: Lillipup, Shadow Ball! Cilan: And Dwebble, use Rock Slide! Lillipup fires a Shadow Ball, which counters an Electro Ball. Cilan opens his Pokéball, choosing Dwebble. Dwebble: I thought we were getting through to this guy! Dwebble glows and forms several boulders, firing it at Galvantula. Galvantula takes the attack, then breaks free. It fires Electro Web, trapping Rui, Lillipup, Cilan and Dwebble under it, it electrocuting them. They all scream in pain, as Zorua looks conflicted. Zorua: N, stop! Please don’t hurt them anymore! N: I’m sorry, Zorua. But they need to be taught a lesson. Zorua: As do you. Zorua runs towards the group, paws glowing white for Fury Swipes. Galvantula intercepts it, firing String Shot that secures Zorua’s paws to the ground. Galvantula: We should be done here. I think they get the message. N: No! We must guarantee that they will harm no one else! The Electroweb continues to shock them, as Dwebble begins to resist. Dwebble: (Shouting) N! Dwebble glows blue, as it morphs and evolves. The energy of the evolution shatters the Electroweb as Dwebble evolves into Crustle. Crustle: You won’t harm them anymore! Rui: What the heck is that?! Cilan: A Crustle! (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (With female voice) Crustle, the Stone Home Pokémon and the evolved form of Dwebble. It possesses legs of enormous strength, enabling it to carry heavy slabs for many days, even when crossing arid land. Crustle glows red as it forms a large boulder between its pincers. It fires it at a high velocity, striking Galvantula and blasting it away. Cilan: That was a Rock Wrecker! N: (Baffled) You evolved to defend him? Why?! He’s a monster! Crustle: I think you are the monster here. Galvantula: ''Sorry N. But I’m done here. Your vendetta is gonna get me more hurt than anything else. '' Galvantula retreats into its tree, as N backs away nervously. He then takes off into a run, vanishing into the forest. Lillipup uses his teeth to help Zorua out of the web, as Crustle cuts through the Electroweb trapping Burgundy and Emolga. Cilan offers Burgundy a hand, her taking it to help stand. Cilan: You okay? Burgundy: (Shaken) No. I don’t think so. Am I really hurting Pokémon like this? Telling trainers to get new Pokémon? Cilan: It is possible. However, you are still growing and discovering the way to be a connaisseuse. You shouldn’t let him discourage you. It appears that he’s lost on his own path. Burgundy: (Timidly) Did you, really mean those things you said about me? Being a competent connaisseuse? Cilan: I did. But you should take this day and learn from it. Not be stopped by it. Burgundy nods modestly, as she returns Emolga. She runs off, as Rui watches with a gleam in her eye. Rui: She’s actually pretty sweet when not yelling. Along with her cute uniform. Cilan: Let’s head back, shall we? Back at the campsite, Audino and Heatmor sit down, the two exhausted from their sparring. Iris: That’s the way Heatmor! If you listen to me like that, and not steal everyone’s food, then we’ll be a great team! Cilan, Rui, Zorua, Lillipup and Crustle make it back, the group looking disheartened. Iris: Wow! Dwebble evolved! Ian: What happened to you guys? Rui: N attacked Burgundy. As in actual attacks hitting her. He was acting like Cipher honestly. Ian: That bad? Cilan: I fear that he’s regressing. The influence that we had been providing has all but vanished, with a newer, more twisted viewpoint dominating. The group is solemn and silent at that, as Heatmor sneaks over to Zorua’s food bowl, still holding food. It swipes a handful and devours it, the crunching drawing everyone’s attention. Iris: (Infuriated) Heatmor! Main Events * N becomes more hostile towards people and their Pokémon. * Zorua sees N again since he returned her home. * Cilan's Dwebble evolved into Crustle and learned Rock Wrecker. Characters * Cilan * Rui * Burgundy * Ian * Iris * Trainer Villains * N Pokémon * Pansage (Cilan's) * Dwebble (Cilan's, evolves) * Crustle (Cilan's, newly evolved) * Stunfisk (Cilan's) * Vanillite (Cilan's) * Zorua (Rui's) * Lillipup (Rui's) * Purrloin (Rui's) * Deerling (Rui's) * Emolga (Burgundy's) * Victini (Ian's) * Audino (Ian's) * Oshawott (Ian's) * Snivy (Ian's) * Tepig (Ian's) * Drilbur (Ian's) * Heatmor (Iris') * Axew (Iris') * Scraggy (Iris') * Druddigon (Iris') * Patrat (trainer's) * Galvantula (befriended by N) Trivia * This episode features a more hostile version of N, who's views of the world have experienced a drastic turn. As stated, a powerful influence has affected how he views the world. ** This influence also makes N believe it is acceptable to attack others who have a differing viewpoint. * Heatmor stealing everyone's food is based off how I originally had Heatmor's ability as Gluttony. It was changed to fit other story lines. * Zorua reveals she was only traveling with Rui to find N again. Though now that she's found him, she doesn't like the kind of person he is. * Burgundy was included due to this episode originally going to be one with more of a connoisseur focus without N. She was kept to allow her for growth based off of N's actions. * Dwebble is the first Pokémon to belong to one of the main characters in PT:N to evolve. It is also the first one to evolve while battling N. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc